Angel of Mine
by Cecilia Strife
Summary: Drarry Songfic: Evanescance- "Angel of Mine". Done for a contest on DA and decided to upload here. Major fluff! Bunnies would be jealous!


You are everything I need to see

Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me

Laugh and come and look into me

Drips of moonlight washing over me

Can I show you what you want from me

The first time I really talked to Draco was at the annual ball held at the Ministry in honor of the Dark Lord's defeat. I went alone that year as Ginny and I decided to quit our relationship while we were ahead. She was too head-strong and independent and wanted to enjoy her life alone in a world free of Voldemort. I was too quick to settle down and start a family with her. You can imagine why.

So, I put myself out there and remained a bachelor, seeing the occasional male and female every so often. However, it always ended quicker than a snap of a finger when my significant other would inquire into my life as the "Boy-Who-Lived". I knew that the Wizarding World would take time to realize that I wasn't really the man who lived up to the legends that mothers and fathers would tell tales of to their children. Until then, I was happy to take my time and wait for someone who I could come to love and appreciate.

Sorry, I'm rambling.

When I arrived at the ball, dressed in simple, black dress robes (I don't care to spend money on robes I would wear once a year) I had been hurrying in to find a seat. I was running late because I was giving one more attempt to flatten my unruly hair, when I ran into Andromeda Tonks and my godson Teddy. They were walking out of the large banquet hall and stopped when we'd spotted each other. I grinned widely as Teddy smiled at me with his incomplete, baby smile and held his arms out for me to take him. Andromeda kissed me on the cheek as I bounced Teddy in my arms. "On your way out, then?"

The elderly woman nodded. "Teddy's had a bit of a day. Poor thing slept right through the speeches."

"I would, too, if I were him." I chuckled as the toddler's eyes began drooping again. I handed him back to Andromeda and kissed my godson on the cheek. "I'll see you Sunday for lunch?"

"We'll be expecting you. Good night, Harry." And with that, they left.

Heaving a sigh I made my way into the hall.

Inside, I cringed as dozens of flashbulbs blinded my face. No matter how many times I would go out in public, my poor eyesight still wasn't used to the flash. In order to skip the fray of questioning, I made my way to the Minister's table where my reserved seat remained empty. Kingsley Shacklebolt rose out of his seat to shake my hand before sitting back down. The only other person I recognized seated around me was Minerva McGonagall who offered me a thin smile before returning to converse with the person seated next to her.

After an hour of smiling and shaking hands I made my way to the balcony just behind the buffet table with a flute of champagne. I wasn't claustrophobic, but the sea of people just waiting to catch a glimpse of me around the dancing couples made me feel cramped.

When I set my flute down on the stone railing of the balcony I realized that I wasn't alone. The Malfoy heir had been watching me a few feet away; his gaze steady and curious. I was surprised to see no hint of animosity or disdain in his eyes. He nodded to me. "Potter."

I couldn't speak. To be honest, I fancied the git while we were still in school, not that I would ever admit to it. However, it was hard not to appreciate his lithe body and aristocratic features. I happened to like ferrets. Quite adorable, really.

The way that the moonlight hit his platinum blond hair and bright, grey/blue eyes made my breath hitch for a moment. He was much more gorgeous than when I last saw him a year ago.

"Malfoy, how are you these days? I heard you became head of the Department of the Regulation of Dark Artifacts. Congratulations." I raised my glass in his direction.

What happened next surprised me. He smiled at me. He smiled and approached me with that cat-like grace I remembered. I tried desperately to ignore the flush that threatened to overcome my face but I started to feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Thank you. I'm surprised you made it here at all. One would think you'd be tired of having your arse kissed."

I couldn't help but laugh. But the most precious of things happened after that. Draco laughed with me. And soon, we were talking and laughing until it the last waltz was announced. When we left, I saw the glimmer of attraction in his eyes that I knew mimicked mine.

Angel of mine, can I thank you

You have saved me time and time again

Angel, I must confess

It's you that always gives me strength

And I don't know where I'd be without you

We started dating a few weeks after that night. Draco had sent me owl after owl just catching up on life that I found myself eager to receive and reply. Then, one night, my blond beauty asked me to accompany him to dinner that up-coming weekend. Who was I to refuse. We had such a good time that we had made plans for the next week. After that, we couldn't see enough of each other.

However, my happiness was soon torn from me in a brief moment. I had received a letter from Saint Mungos that Andromeda had died and had left Teddy in my care. At first I was ecstatic: I would be able to raise a child of my own! Moments later the panic began to set it. I knew absolutely nothing about raising an infant. I knew nothing about the responsibility that being his caretaker would call for.

The night before I was to pick up Teddy I had drunk myself into a stupor and when I didn't show up for my appointment with Draco he flooed into my library in a fury.

"How dare you stand me up, you bastard! I've been waiting for over an hour for you to show up. I had to cancel our reservations that took me months to secure! There'd better be a good fucking reason why you didn't meet me!" Draco spat. That was when he noticed the empty bottle of Ogden's Special Reserve sitting on my desk.

"You're drunk...You stood me up...to get drunk...Please tell me why I shouldn't maim and castrate you right now." His arms crossed and his eyebrow rose in an attempt to remain calm.

I mumbled out a response to which he huffed and threw a stinging hex at me. "Speak up, Potter! What did you say?"

I swallowed and rubbed my face before meekly looking at him meekly through my eyelashes. "I said, I'm scared, Draco. I'm terrified. What if I'm a horrible father? What if I'm a horrible godfather and I can't raise him to be the son Remus and Tonks wanted him to become? I've read countless books over the past few days but all I'm coming up with is blank pages in my head. What if-?"

Warm lips crushed my own as Draco took me into a searing kiss. His hot tongue ravaged my mouth and I kissed him back desperately with a keening cry. He broke our kiss shortly after it started and kissed my forehead. When I looked into his eyes I felt comforted at the glittering amusement I saw.

"All of the what-if's and self-help books in the world won't help you face tomorrow, Harry. All you can do is be grateful for the opportunity you've been blessed with and do your best to be the best father to Teddy as you can be. No one will criticize you. Not the Weasleys, not Granger, not even Teddy's parents. They made you his godfather for a reason and you'll have all of the help in the world from your friends and make-shift, rag-tag family. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would love to talk your ear off about proper care-taking methods." Draco smiled his hands stroking both sides of my face.

I laughed and stilled his hands, thumbs running over his palms. "Will you help me?"

I was afraid of his reaction at first as I felt him tense. Would he say no? Would he leave and never look back?

"I've always wanted to be called Uncle Draco." He mused with a smirk.

"Thank you, Dray. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He had no idea how much pain and sorrow he saved me just for being there for me. I couldn't thank him enough. Especially that night.

After all these years, one thing is true

Constant force within my heart is you

You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you

I treasure every day I spend with you

All the things I am come down to you

"No, Teddy, you may not have another slice of cake. I think you've had enough. How many did you have now? Two?" I heard Draco say sternly from within the kitchen.

It was Teddy's sixth birthday and the house was full of screaming and laughing children. The entire Weasley clan was over with their children and Neville and Luna Longbottom dropped off their kids for the day hours ago. I smiled as I heard Teddy whine.

"Come on, Dad! Just a small one! Everyone else got theirs!" Teddy complained.

"And you got yours twice over! Now, go outside and play with your cousins or else I'll take away your new broom." The door slammed shut on the boy's way out.

I smiled as I heard to kitchen door open and put the last dish down to dry. "It's a good thing he adores you. How are the little blighters outside?"

I felt a kiss on the back of my neck and arms wrap around my waist. "Molly, George, and Ron have them all occupied. The boys with their new products and Molly keeping a stern watch for dangerous activities. Which," he turned me around in his arms, "means we have at least five minutes to ourselves."

I smiled and swatted at him before my eyes softened at his smirking face. His smirk softened when I brushed my hands over his face. "I'm so glad that I have you, Draco. I'd be nowhere and nothing without you. There isn't a day goes by that I don't think about how lucky I am that you're in my life."

"Don't get all soppy on me, Harry. Really, what brought this on?" Draco took my wrists and kissed them before paying special attention to my palms, fingers, and knuckles. He fingered the platinum ring that adorned my hand.

I shrugged. "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you and that I'm proud to call you my husband."

We spent the rest of the four minutes we had kissing each other like we did all of those years ago.

Angel of mine

Let me thank you

You have saved me time and time again

Angel, I must confess

It's you that always gives me strength

And I don't know where I'd be without you

Back in the arms of my angel

Back to the peace that I so love

Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest

Giving you a gift that you remind me

I remember having a particularly long day at work. It was one of the rare moments that I was glad that Teddy was now in his third year at Hogwarts because I just wanted to sit down in front of the fire and relax. I ran my hands through my freshly graying hair and flopped down onto my favorite couch. It wasn't a moment later when a warm body extended the furniture I was laying on and climbed in next to me. I sighed happily when his arms squeezed me briefly before I felt kisses peppering my face and neck.

"Long day?"

I groaned. "You have no idea. Francine, from accounting, screwed up my paperwork again so I had to re-type a ten page report that should have been on David's desk this morning that will now be sitting in his inbox until tomorrow. And what will happen when I tell him it was Fran's fault? Yell and scream at the both of us and then tell us how incompetent we are at our jobs, only to have to do it again in another couple of days. Sometimes, I hate my job."

"Then why don't you get a job doing what you're great at. Like, I don't know, something that requires you to be a wizard! Would you look at that? There's an idea!" Draco deadpanned.

"Your sarcasm knows no bounds, doesn't it?" I rolled my eyes.

"None whatsoever."

"We've talked about this, Draco. I'm quite happy with my life right now. Having this mundane job is a nice change from all of the excitement I had-"

"Harry! the excitement ended years ago! The only excitement we have now is when Teddy tries to write home before Professor McGonagall does in order to save face for whatever it is he got in trouble for that week! Stop denying yourself the opportunities that are still out there, begging for you to explore. You were meant to do other things besides push papers for the muggle government."

I bit my lip and as much as I was loathe to admit it, he was right. I buried my head into his shoulder as we both knew who'd won that particular argument. "What would I do without you?"

Dray snorted. "I don't tend to think about it. It gets depressing."

"And here I was comparing you to an angel!" I smiled into his collar.

"No one said you couldn't."

Chuckling I rose to my elbows and kissed him softly. "You've taken care of me all of these years and still do so. Thank you, my angel."

"You're welcome, my little demon."

Leave it to my angel to ruin a perfectly good moment. But that's all right.

He was, and still is, that Angel of Mine.

Angel of mine

Let me thank you

You have saved me time and time and time and time again

Angel, I must confess

It's you that always gives me strength

And I don't know where I'd be without you

Angel of mine

Can I thank you

You have saved me time and time again

Angel, I must confess

It's you that always gives me strength

And I don't know where I'd be without you

...without you


End file.
